Hey Dollface
by xX death of my nightmare Xx
Summary: Connect three are having a concert in new york! And they're staying at alex's house! But she doesn't like them, so what'll happen?/ read on!
1. Chapter 1

Hey... I'm back and… here, creating my new story about Nick and Selena… I like Selena coz she really has a very cute sense of style!! And of course her twisted mind...

okokokokokokokokokokokokokselenaselenaselenaselenanicknicknicknicknicknicknicknicknick

_"Ok New York!! The number one rock band, The Jonas Brothers, will come here for a rocking concert with the famous New Yorkians!! Buy a ticket now before it'll be sold out!!"_ The news anchor (or more like a gossip girl clone) screamed.

"Who cares? I hate the Jonas Brothers!! They are so... Ugh!! It's like, whatever..." said an angry Alex.

"Oh, they can't be that bad, honey..." said an optimistic mom.

"Oh trust me, they ARE... They're so pop-ish, you know? It's so annoying."

"Don't be so negative, Alex. The concert isn't mandatory, you know. Stop whining." Justin complained.

"Whatever. Hey, I'll go out, okay mom?"

"Sure Alex. Just be home before dinner, alright?"

"Yeah, mom. I will."

Alex rushed down out of their building and ran to the mall. She strolled through the stores until she found what she has been looking for - the perfect shoes. She went into the store and bumped into some guy with a hat and sunglasses. "You could say sorry, you know!" She yelled.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you." The stranger pulled Alex's hand to help her up. She winced in pain as she stepped on her right foot.

"Geez... i think I twisted my ankle..." Alex said.

"I am so sorry. I'll treat you to a soda if you want."

"Wait, I don't even know you. How do I know you won't rape me or something?"

"Okay... I got your point. Wait a second." He removed his hat and sunglasses and smiled. "Now, do you know me?"

"Yeah, Nick Jonas, and if you think I was impressed, you are so wrong." Alex turned her back and stormed out of the store even with her twisted ankle.

"Hey, wait! I'm sorry. Do you hate me or something?" he said as he grabbed her arm.

"No, but close."

"What? Why, because I broke you ankle?"

"No! Because you are so... ugh! You are such a backstreet boy clone!"

"Backstreet Boy? What? Our sound isn't even close to them. Let alone our look."

"Ok fine. You're not. But I still don't like you."

"Okay, whatever. But can I still treat you to a soda or something?"

"Nope. Sorry but I'm too busy caring for my ankle you just broke." So Nick just stood there as he watched that girl limp out of his sight. "I didn't even get her name." he said.

Alex laughed as she called a cab and headed for home, thinking about Nick just watching her leave. As she got home, she headed straight to the living room, lied down on their couch, and started to turn their television on, changing the channel to MTV where the Jonas Brothers were being interviewed.

"Hey! Your favorite band is on! Haha..." teased Max.

"Whatever, Max. Leave me alone."

"Yeah sure. Hey, I thought you were out."

"Yeah, I was. Until I twisted my ankle and couldn't walk."

"What, why?"

"Some stupid guy bumped into me..."

"Really? Hey, tell that guy that he is my hero forever and that I respect him as the best guy ever."

"Ugh... Go into your room!" Max went into his room laughing like a mad man, which made Alex very annoyed. She covered her face with a pillow from their couch, screaming.

"Honey! We have a visitor!!" Yelled her mom who was very excited.

"Who is it, Mom? Is it the guy who'll take away Max and Justine so that I'll be the only child like I've always dreamed?"

"No, Alex. That'll be cruel... It's the Jonas Family!!"

"Jonas? Who're they? Like relatives, or something?"

"No dear... The Jonas Brothers! They're here, right now! Well, actually just Nick and his Mom, but the other two'll come by later."

"What?! OMG... You've gotta be kidding me." she said as she, once again, saw the famous Nick Jonas who she met earlier.

"Hey, dollface. How's your ankle?" Nick said as he smirked.

"Shut up..."

"Alex! Be nice to our guests!" scolded her mom.

"No, Mrs. Russo. It's Okay. " Nick smiled. "So... your name's Alex, huh?"

"Yeah. Alex... Gosh... Why are you here, anyway?" She asked.

"Well, your Mom is an old friend of our Mom. So as a surprise for our Mom, we contacted Mrs. Russo to have a family friend dinner thingy and your Mom approved. I was surprised to see you here, though. Because I my Mom told me that her friend's daughter is a humble person with a compassionate heart and no attitude so I didn't expect you to be a princess."

"Shut up."

"Hey! Peace! I didn't come here to fight, you know. Sorry..."

"Yeah, whatever. I guess you're forgiven."

"Oh my God! Nick Jonas..." Max and Justin both said.

"Uh... hey." nick said.

"H-hi!!"

"Okay, everyone, let's sit down for dinner..." Mrs. Russo and Mrs. Jonas both said. They all sat down on their chairs with two extra chairs for Kevin and Joe. They ate happily and watched TV while waiting for Kev and Joe.

"It's getting late, guys. Maybe you should spend the night here so we could have more quality time and wait for the two..."

"Sounds good to me. Is that okay, Mom?" Nick asked.

"Yes, dear. Sure."

"Cool." All the guys said while Alex rolled her eyes.

Okay... the first chap's finished. Sorry if it sucked. I'll do better next time, kay? And please review with no flames!! PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I'm back, and I'm goin to change the rules... sheesh... don't take it so seriously... i mean, it's not like i'm gonna end the world by posting a fanfic with real people... God... okay, fine. I'll change their names to the connect three, kay? and don't criticize my "no flames" line. I know what I'm doing, I'm not a child...

the starting line the startin line the starting lne the starting line the starting line

_DingDong..._

"Alex!!" Mrs. Russo shouted.

"Yeah, Mom, Got it." Alex opened the door and dropped what she was holding, which is her iPod, as she saw who stood at their door - Shane and Jason Gray...

"H-Hey...You How Are?" Alex said nervously and foolishly.

"Hey to you to... Is this the Russo family?" Shane said.

"Y-yeah, Yeah! This is.." Alex reached out her hand. "Hi. I'm Alex Russo."

"Hey, I'm Shane, This is Jason. Is Nate there?"

"Yeah. We were waiting for you. But we already ate so, would you like to eat first?"

"Um... No thanks, we already ate out. Oh, um... can we come in?"

"Y-yeah! Of course!"

"Hey, Nate, Mom!" Jason greeted.

"Hi, guys... I see you've met Alex here... hey... Alex, you weren't so starstruck when you saw me..." Nate grinned.

"That's because you weren't cute enough..." Alex grinned back.

"Oh, Dude, she got you there!" Shane aid while he and Jason both laughed.

"C'mon, guys... I'll show you yur rooms..." Mrs. Russo said. They wnet upstairs and into Alex's room.

"What?! This can't be their room! No offense guys. This is MY room!!"

"Yeah, Alex... You can sleep in the living room... You slept there many times already..."

"Fine... I will. But if I notice even a thing wrong..."

"Okay, then. This'll be your room, guys..."

"Sure, thank you for your sacrifice, Mrs. Russo." The boys said.

"It's okay, boys..." Mrs. Russo smiled. The boys went into their new room while alex went t the living room.

"Oh... guess she's a fan of My Chemical Romance... A total rocker..." Shane said.

"Yeah... Paramore too..." Said Jason.

"And Matchbook Romance..." Nate said. "Totally not into our music... I guess sh thinks we're too corny and too, you know, teeny-bopper-ish?"

"Yeah... Not many people like us, I guess only the teen girls like us. How depressing" Jason said.

"Okay... whatever, then. Hey, I'll go listen to music on their balcony..." Nate got up and went to the Russos' balcony with his iPod and listened to Sum 41's Best of Me while staring at the view.

"Hey, what're you doing there, alone?" Alex asked. Nate turned around and smiled.

"Nothing, you know, just thinking..."

"About?"

"About things like, who're your real friends when you're, like, famous. I mean, The others might just be mooching up to us... You know sometimes, I just regret choosing this as my career, but when I see our fans smile, it just melts our hearts so... It's alright..."

"Yeah... The others just mooch up to you to be famous too and get free stuff, right?

"Yeah."

"Well... I'm here... I'm not kissing up. Maybe my brothers, though... I don't know..."

"Yeah... And even for just a short time, thanks, I really appreciate talking to you."

"Sure... It's okay... I had fun listening..." Alex smiled and went back inside...

meetyoumeetyoumeetyouloveyouloveloulovelou


	3. Chapter 3

_"The best thing's about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?"_ Alex's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" She answered groggily.

"Hey."

"Who's this?"

"It's Nate!"

"What? Nate, it's 4 in the morning! And how the hell did you get my number??" She yelled.

"I got it from your mom." He answered calmly.

"Why did you call, anyway?!"

"Hey, cool down. I just... I can't sleep..."

"Really? But, why didn't you wake up your brothers?"

"They'll just get mad."

"Oh... So when I get mad, it's okay?"

"No! No! I just... like to talk to you. Just like we did earlier... You know, serious talk."

"Oh... Okay, then... What would you like to talk about, then?"

"I want to talk about you..."

"Me?" Alex asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, you. I mean, do you have any problems? Maybe I can help..."

"Oh... Wait... can we just, like, meet up here in the living room? My dad's gonna kill me again if my phone charges go up through the roof!" Nate laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll go there. Wait up, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

They both hung up, and Nate went to the living room to meet up with Alex.

"Hey, Alex!"

"Sshh!! Our family's sleeping! Keep it quiet..." Alex whispered.

"Okay, okay... I'll whisper... So, do you have a problem? Like maybe a boy problem. I could help you with that. I'm a year older than you so, I've had much experience..."

"Well... I have a crush on this guy but he'll never notice me. I mean, all the girls have a crush on him..."

"Really? He must be stupid then... Well, if he doesn't notice you, don't worry. I'm sure there are lot of guys who'll die to be with you."

"Yeah? Well, they must be dead then. Coz no boy comes near me at school."

"Hm... Well how about OUT of school?"

"Out of school? Who?"

"Me."

"You serious?? I mean... We've only known each other for a day!"

"Yeah, Alex. But... I don't know... Okay... I'll give you some space and just think about it, okay?"

"Okay..."

Next thing they knew is that they fell asleep together hugging each other.

"Ohmigod, Alex!" Someone yelled.

"J-justine? What? Why? Oh My God..." She said when she realized that she was hugging Nate Gray As she slept. She poked him to wake him up.

"What..." Nate said.

"Nate... I think you slept in the wrong room..."

"Huh? I... Oh. I-I'm sorry... I... I've gotta go." Nate got up and ran into their room locking their door.

"Justine... please don't tell anyone... Mom and Dad are totally gonna kill me..." Alex begged.

"I won't. As long as you'll clean my room for the whole month..." Justine said.

"Yeah..." Then Alex suddenly had a thought. "Sure but, I WILL see your personal belongings and take a pic and post them on the net where ALL your friends could see it."

"Oh... On second thought, no thanks..." Justine said nervously as he backed away.

NATENATENATENATE**NATENATENATENATENATENATENATE**NATENATENATENATE

Nate tried to catch his breath as he shut the door behind him. His two brothers woke up.

"Dude! What happened?" Jason asked.

"I... I slept with her..."

"Slept with who?? You're not even legal yet!!" Shane yelled.

"No! Not "slept" slept. But you know, slept BESIDE her. Embracing her, making me warm and-"

"Okay, okay!! We got it... But who? Alex?" Jason cut in. Nate nodded. The other two gasped... and then laughed.

"Dude, only on your second day and you already got some moves!" Jason said.

"No... I mean... Yeah... I... But I like her! I'm serious about it!!"

"Dude, don't you think that you're too fast? I mean, you only met her yesterday... take it slowly and think before you act... The regret is always at the end, bro. Trust me, I know these things." Shane said seriously. "Look, I'm going to the bathroom, okay? And Kevin, talk to him, please." Jason nodded and Shane proceeded to the bathroom. The door wasn't locked so he assumed that there was no one inside. He went inside and looked at his reflection. Though it was odd that the curtains were closed and that he heard water dripping from the bathtub. The curtains began to open and...

_God... Help Me._ He thought. Alex came out... but of course, with a towel on even though it's only covering a small part of her - from the top of her chest to her thighs.

"AH!!" Alex screeched. "What the hell are you doing here?! GET OUT!!" Alex pushed Shane out of the bathroom while he blushed.

Alex got dressed and went to the dining room where they were having their breakfast. There, she sat across from Shane and beside Nate. She glared at Shane but he kept on eating while he was as red as a tomato.

"I'm finished!!" She said.

"What? You barely touched your food!" said Nate.

"No, it's okay... I don't have an appetite today."

"Why? Is it because..." Shane said.

"Shut up."

"Look, I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"Well you could've knocked!! UGH!!" Alex stormed off and went into her living room.

"What did you do, Shane?" Nate asked.

"I..."

"What? Tell us..."

"It's just that... I saw... I saw her... In her... towel... earlier..."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes... I'm sorry, Nate... But it's not like I kissed her or anything... I..."

"Shane... Whatever, okay? Look, if you DO like her, go ahead. I'll just find another girl." Nate got up and went into their room.

"You messed up, man." Jason said.

"Shut up." Shane went to their room's door and knocked. "Can I come in, Nate? I have to talk to you..."

"Yeah... come in. The door isn't locked." Shane went in.

"Hey." Nate smiled. "What's up, Shane?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would I be? I'm over it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno

sorry that it was too fast... I'll try to go slower


	4. Chapter 4

Omg... High school has just become my own personal hell... My teachers hate me...

((((((((((Alex)))))))))))

Shane was walking back and forth nervously in the living room, waiting for Alex. He was going to apologize. Alex came and stared at Shane surprisingly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here to apologize. I realized that I was really inconsiderate of me to not knock especially with the fact that I live with a lady and that I really don't live here."

"Oh... Whatever."

"What? I... Am I forgiven or what?"

"I don't know."

"Wait... C'mon... I said sorry." He said making a puppy dog face.

"Well, do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Fine. Just don't do it again."

"Yeah. I won't" Then she closed her door... again. Shane went into their room and lied down on his bed. Jason was on the floor, and Shane was on his bed, listening to Paramore.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"She forgave me."

"Cool. So... you gonna ask her out, sometime?"

"Jays!" He scolded while pointing at Nate.

"Oh. Sorry"

"What?" Nate asked, looking up. "I'm so over her. I don't care. Go ahead ask her out. Whatever."

"Dude, we were just worried about you. We don't think you're over that yet. She had her towel on, anyway. What's the big deal?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Like I said, I don't care. Whatever, do whatever you want."

"Okay then." The two brothers said. Nate went to his laaptop and blasted the song "I want Your Girlfriend To Be My Girfriend Too" By Reel Big Fish.

"I really like this song." He said.

"Yeah, me too. It has the ska vibe that makes you kinda want to dance, eh?" Jayson remarked.

"Yup."

"Dude... when are we gonna play again?"

"Two weeks... So, we should, like, invite Alex?" Shane asked.

"Whatever. We could... aw, what the hell, let's invite her since we already know that wittle Shaney has a wittle cwush..." Nate said in a babyish voice.

"Dude! Shut up, stupid." Jason laughed.

"Fine, hey, go invite her, then." Nate said suddenly sounding serious.

"Okay... awkward..." Jason remarked.

"Whatever. I don't wanna... You go, Nate... I hurt my butt..."

"Dude, your butt's so big that it doesn't need a cushion whenever you sit on a sofa or a chair." Jason laughed... again.

"Okay... Shut up. Just go to her, a'right? I'm not in the mood to argue." Shane said.

"Fine" Nate stood up and went to the living room. He went in front of the couch and found her sitting on it.

"What?" She asked.

"Hey, remember what I told you... last night?"

"Yeah..."

"Forget it. Forget what happened and what I said, okay?" Alex nodded. Though she suddenly looked down... "So, uh... I just wanted to say that you and a friend are welcome for front row seats at our concert."

"What? With all those screaming girls? I don't think so, Gray." She said coldly.

"Whatever. I just said that you can come. I didn't say it was mandatory... You didn't also have to get all... jerk-like."

"Sorry... It's just that three famous guys and their mom to live in your apartment seems a lot to take in, right? I'm just pissed, that's all."

"Pissed of... us?"

"Us who?" She asked...

"Us. Us two. And my family. But mostly us two."

She bowed her head. "No... I'm not. It's too fast, I think... maybe... can you give me some time?"

"Yeah... So, uh... Bye. And, you ARE gonna come, right?"

"I'll try." She smiled. He left and went back into his room...


	5. Chapter 5

_"What, the Hell?! It's 1 a.m. already and she still hasn't come back._" Nate thought as he was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for Alex to come back home. His brothers are already asleep and so are his mother and Alex's parents. Then suddenly, the door opened and Alex came in.

"God, Alex! Where've you been? You left since 7! Where'd you go?!" Nate yelled, worried. Alex was surprised to come home that late then have a famous rock/pop star to yell at her about her whereabouts.

"Hell, Nate! Calm down! What's wrong with you?" Alex asked.

"Sorry, I mean, you're only 14... And I'm..."

"Overreacting?" She continued.

"Yeah. Sorry. I guess I'm just so worried."

"And why are you SO worried?" She, again, asked.

"I don't know... maybe because I'm not... over you yet?"

"Wow, that sounded more of a question than an answer." She joked. He laughed then he became dead serious.

"I'm serious. I mean, I admit, I tried not to like you since I got jealous of Shane. Then it became harder because... I remembered that I already told you that I liked you. I'm sorry. Okay, that sounded so lame."

"Yeah, it kinda did." Nate smiled.

"Anyway, where were you, again?"

"At a party at my friend's house..." She answered nervously.

"Until 1 am? What kind of party is that?"

"You know... The usual dancing, flirting, talking, and all the other usual stuff. Look, I know you're worried and all but Nick, I'm a big girl and I know how to take care of myself. Even though I'm only 14, I'm quite mature for my age so stop worrying, alright?"

"Fine. Just be sure to come home before midnight."

"Nick..."

"Fine, fine." Nick suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He picked it up and answered it. "Yeah?"

_"Dude, where are you? You've been missing real hot girls here in Malibu! I just got myself a girl, even!"_

"Yeah, dude, we're gonna play a show here in New York. Wait, who's the girl?"

_"Her name is Lilly and she's totally cute."_

"Is that serious or are you just playing her?"

_"Totally playing, man. She is kinda awesome."_

"Cool. Are you gonna come to New York? Coz I don't wanna leave just yet." He looked over at Alex.

_"Don't worry, I'll drop by some time. Don't leave 'till I'm not there, alright?"_

"Yeah." Nick hang up.

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

"I'll tell you but don't freak, okay?" Alex nodded. "That was Jake Ryan."

"You mean the zombie slayer?" Nick nodded. "Oh... Whatever. Why don't you invite someone here like Alex Gaskarth, Pete Wentz, Gerard Way, or even Hayley Williams..." He looked at me strangely, I smiled. I sat on the couch (my bed) and took out my phone... a Sidekick LX... Yeah I know, I brag often. I flipped it and saw thirteen messages... Harper, harper,Harper ,Harper ,Harper,Harper,Harper,Harper,Harper, Justin, Justin, Justin, and Justin. All messages from Harper are "Dude, what the Hell?Like, where are you? Got a date with Rich" while Justin's messages says "Come back here, now, Ally or you're dead meat to Mom and Dad... Uh-Oh, Busted."

"Any interesting messages there?" He said trying to peek.

"Shut up, Nate. I'm going to sleep. Good night." He said goodnight an as usual, went into his room...

* * *

yeah so. i'll try better nex time


	6. Author's note please read!

Okay, I usually don't post author's notes but it's different in this case. I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately!!! But I promise you I will continue with this story. I'm really, really sorry!!!!

How many months has it been since I last updated my stories??? Wah… I'll tell you the reasons why – it's summer here, I'm taking guitar lessons, I'm packing my stuff for our family thing trip to Guam and it's for one week. That's all. But I promise you I will continue with my stories because I also hate waiting for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes! Is this really true? The hiatus queen has now resigned from her position? Yay!! I hope I won't be having another hiatus anytime soon... Hiatuses, Hiati, whatever the plural form of Hiatus... are lame!!! Haha. And I just bought the new Nothing Personal cd!!! It wasn't as good as their previous albums, but it's okay I guess.

* * *

Yes, Nate told me that Zombie Slayer was coming to town some time. Oh, yeah, I forgot about Connect Three's concert next week. I guess Jake Ryan will drop by then and watch the concert... together wth all those preteen girl fans... screaming... screeching... I'm sure as hell not going now. If I ever go, I want my best friend to kill me quickly before the show starts, though not my brothers because I'm sure they'll be glad that I'm gone.

God... these teen stars, these teen pop stars, they're popping in and out nowadays. Just dropping by or maybe, I don't know, staying for a very long time in your home, your only escape to privacy. Tsk. Tsk. They have no respect for the common people, am I right? Although, I do enjoy my summer more because of them. They're here to mix things up. They're here to make everyday seem a bit different than the day before. They make every day seem spontaneous and fun.

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Okay... maybe I'll just cancel the last paragraph... Maybe they're not her to make things exciting after all...

"I don't know. Hey, are you going out today?" I asked him. I asked Nate, the youngest member of the band. He looked at me and smirked. He winked twice.

"Yes, I'm going out on a date with Miss Hannah Montana."

"God, seriously? Ugh. You pop stars do stick together, don't you?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just kidding. You don't have to take everything seriously, you know. And besides, she's kind of hot. She's cute and funny. I met her already, didn't you watch our interview?" He was bragging now, without even noticing it. Nice ego.

"Yes, don't make me remember it again. It was the single uncoolest and th most disappointing footage aired in television history. Two bubblegum singers get together and fall in love. They decided to record an album together and get married and stay in love forever. Then, they will have a million babies, two for every week without the actual babies... If you know what I mean," I said. He was amused. He knew what I meant and... I just realized, he's a boy isn't he? Why did I just show him this side of me??

"I made a very remarkable discovery today, Ms. Alex Russo. You have very dirty thoughts, don't you? I bet I'm what you think about every night... when you lay in bed... and..." He didn't continue. Thank goodness he didn't. I was embarassed to death now. He was there, beside me, holding in his laughter, his face colored red. Right. He keeps making me say things that I never really say out loud... Ugh. Alex - 0 Nate - SCORE!!!

I turned around and went out of our apartment. Great. I shut myself out, without my wallet, my cellphone, anything. Now I have to beg just to get back in. I rang the doorbell. Again. Again. Again. And again. Nothing happened so I tried to ring the doorbell again. Still, nothing happened so I started to pound on the door shouting, "NATE! NATE! LET ME IN OR I SWEAR I'LL-" He opened the door, smiling slyly. Conniving little...

He started to laugh hysterically. Great. He wasn't even breathing in. He was just letting all the air out of his mouth. Nothing goes in, but geez, all of the oxygen inside him decided to come out of his mouth, turning into carbon dioxide. And after 20 minutes of non-stop laughter, he decided to let me in. "How stupid are you to walk out and forget your things just like that," he said.

"Whatever, rocker wannabe. You're just jealous because... You're just. You're just jealous!" I said, snapping and running out of insults to say. Again, the scoreboard: Alex - 0 Nate - SCORE AGAIN!!! Which, by the way, makes his score 2. I was losing to him!! I didn't exect this to happen. Whatever. At least I'm not selling myself out to a record company, making me instantly rich while, of course, not caring about what my songs say. Oops. I didn't just say that out loud, did I?

"So, that's how you really feel about me, huh, Alex? About us? About my brothers?" He said. He was serious now. He was mad. He was mad at me. I insulted him and I hurt him. I'm getting more stupid by the minute!!! Someone help me!!

"No... I mean... What I meant was... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to... It wasn't supposed to come out that way!" he was really hurt now... This was the first time I saw him like this. When I see him, on tv or here, he was always happy. He was never frowning, except when he listens to songs. This day is not going the way I wanted it to. This was becoming the worst day of my life... so far.

Checklist:  
Get humiliated - check  
Lose - check  
Run out of things to say - check  
Hurt an international rock star - check

Was there anything else to do today? I hope not. I'm not really in the mood for one more thing to go wrong...

* * *

Stay tuned for more! And in the next chapter, I'll try to make them fall for each other, again!! haha. Till next time!


End file.
